Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Yoki
by shadowreaperzx24
Summary: goes to iwa to live there with other grandfather danzo is grandfather from minato side and Tsuchikage from kushina side. 3 dojujin sharingan, rinngan, and kitsungan. mixed the kamishigan. read to find out more. M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Info of new story

Disclaimer-I do not own naruto or any character maybe some jutsu but mostly from the series.

These are some thing you need to know about my story.

naruto- male- 19- aniki/onii-chan/nii-san-9-october 10

(nii-sama/onii-sama/aniki-sama-fu)

kira- female- 13-onee-chan/imouto/nee-san-8-september 10

taka- male- 12-aniki/otouto/nii-san-5-december 10

yosh- male- 11-aniki/otouto/nii-san-6-january 10

gaara- male- 10-aniki/otouto/nii-san-1-november 10

sera- female- 9- imouto/nee-san/onee-chan-3-may 10

asuna- femle- 8-onee-chan/imouto/nee-san-4-april 10

yugito- female- 7-onee-chan/nee-san/imouto-2-august 10

fu- female- 6- imouto-7-march 10

kyuubi-kushina-female

hachibi-ryota-male

shichibi-ann-female

rokubi-ry-male

gobi-tera-female

yonbi-tenma-male

sanbi-zabu-male

nibi-sena-female

ichibi-tora-male

naruto-sword-Raijin-lengendary lighting sword

Kagu-tsuchi-lengendary fire sword

Suijin-lengendary water sword

Fūjin-lengendary wind sword

Yami-lengendary darkness sword

Kami-lengendary light sword

In Yo-lengendary ying yang sword

Hachi-lengendary earth sword

Shinigami-lengendary life and death sword

can combine swords together to form new ones

forbidden technique-summoning of the jinjuriki forbidden seal-shinigam seal release forbidden art-the transfer of blood

forbidden art-dna clear

forbidden justu-memory of the one clear

forbidden justu-release of the buuji

P.S I AM NOT FOLLOWING THE STORY. THIS IS A COMPLETE DIFFERENT ONE THAN THE ORIGINAL. NARUTO MY WAY. BELIEVE IT


	2. Saved but Blamed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Ages you need to know: Naruto 19

Anko 19 (tells in story)

Danzo 25 (in story)

Chapter One-Saved but Blamed

Valley of the End

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

Naruto putted more power to the rasengan. The two jutsu met a huge blinding light was set off. After, the light was gone you can see that Naruto was above Sasuke.

"I did it. I managed to bring Sasuke-teme home. Sakura-chan I keep the promise." Naruto said while looking up at the sky.

Naruto lifted Sasuke body over him and slowly carry him back to the leaf.

Konohagakure 

"Where is Naruto?" said a very nervous Sakura

Sakura then saw two figures. One who is carrying the other person. Sakura look closely and saw a very beaten up Sasuke.

"SASUKE" said girl ran to them

"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE?" Sakura screeched out

"SASUKE-TEME DIDN'T WANT TO GO HOME SO I HAD TO BEAT SO SENSE INTO HIM AND DRAG HIM BACK." Naruto yelled out

"You didn't have to kill him!" Sakura said

Tsunade who was walking by saw what happened to Sasuke ran to him to check him for injuries.

"NARUTO what did you do to Sasuke?" Tsunade asked him

"He used a chidori on me so I use a rasengan on him" Naruto stated

"Are you trying to kill a leaf shinobi?" Tsunade half asked half yelled

"N-" Naruto said

"It doesn't matter I have been thinking. Naruto I as the Fifth Hokage banish from Konoha. You are to pack up your thinks are leave this village at dawn."Tsunade told him

Naruto was horrified. His dream of becoming Hokage crushed. Naruto couldn't speak therefore he left to get his thing. Little did they know he has a big secret.

At Dawn

Naruto was there with the villager and the Konoha 11 looking at him with disgust.

"What do you have to say before leaving Demon?" Tsunade asked

"What I have to say...um that a hard one lets think shall we?

One let start with my real name" Naruto started

"What real Naruto everyone knows that you are an uzumaki" Tsunade was worried that Naruto know his real name

"Wrong my real name Hokage-Sama is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Namikaze Yoki my dear Aunt"

Everyone eyes were bugged out.

"I also have to proof right here" and there it was his birth certificate with his parents and info

"Two I have three bloodlines the Sharingan, Rinngan, And the Kitsutongan" his eyes shifting to each one

"Three met my mother forbidden Art- Shinigam Seal Release KAI" Naruto yelled out

Kyuubi came out but instead of the fox it shift to a human being with tail and fox ears

"Hello I am the Kyuubi no kitsune other known as Kushina uzumaki namikaze senju uchiha yoki in my human form"

Everyone was shocked the wife of the yondaime was the kyuubi be

"Since I am out I am going to take back a bloodline I gave you guys" Kushina told the villagers

Sasuke who was up asked

"Which bloodl-" Sasuke said

He didn't get to finish because his eyes start to hurt

"What have to done to my eyes lady?" Sasuke yelled out

"Oh I just took back the bloodline the sharingan and the dna that pass the sharingan on to your child" Kushina told him

The villager was shocked the sharingan came from the kyuubi herself?

Just then Jiyara came out and said "Demon summon out Gamabunta we need a talk."

Naruto did the hand seals and summon him out

"GAKI why did you call me here I said you summon me only if it is to have a drink" Gamabunta yelled

"First I'm underage second Jiyara wants to erase my name off the summoning scroll" stated Naruto

"HAHAHA Jiyara my boy let me tell you something before you or Tsunade signed the contract the toad had a vision of a summoner king and the summoner king can make a new scroll or erase the name off the contract and that person can never sign a contract again. Here's a hint person has yellow hair." Gamabunta said in his face

"It's the gaki isn't it?" Jiyara half asked half said

"DING DING DING we have a smart-" Gamabunta started

Before he could finish Naruto talked

"Gama-Kun summon Katsu-Chan and erase Jiyara and Tsunade of the scroll and set it on fire" Naruto order

"Yes it will be done Naruto-kun" Gamabunta said

Katsuyu appear and asked what was wrong. Gamabunta filled her in and cancelled their contract with them. All of a sudden the scroll behind Jiyara and the scroll in Tsunade home burned until it was ashes

"Continue on four KAI" Naruto was there with some red highlight in is hair with nine fox tails and fox ears on his ears "I am the next line of the kyuubi no kitsune"

Naruto snapped his finger and appeared 11 figures

"You guys should know them tobi/obito, madara, deirade, sasori, itachi, kisame, kuzuzu, hidan, pein, konan, minato or I call dad" Naruto introduced

"Did you guys get our things?" Naruto questioned

"Yes we did Naru-chan" Konan Said

"Stop calling me that I told you so many times! Whatever anyways I have took the uzumaki namikaze yoki uchiha senju fortune, also the uzumaki symbol of Konoha. You-"Naruto half yelled have said

Before he finished a little girl with the sharingan and rinnigan blazing in each eye and fox ears and tails said

"Tou-chan I'm hungry"

"AIE CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER" he leveled his height with her "sorry Tou-chan was doing something here is a dango crepe your favourite snack Naruko-chan. Dinner will be ready when we go to Iwa ok to see Onoki-jiji"

"YAY Onoki-jiji Onoki-jiji" Naruko said while munching on the crepe dango

"As I was saying you have seven people that can come with me One Anko Two Teuchi Three Ayame four Iruka five Konohamaru Six Moegi Seven Udon please step up and come here if you want to go" Naruto shouted out

Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon came up first cause they were told a week before Anko was shocked because the one she has a crush on called her name. She slowly walked up.

"Orchimaru take off her curse mark" Naruto told him

The un-hooded figure neck stretches and bites over the curse mark making it disappear

Anko just stood there her father figure came back and go rid of the mark she was happy and ran to Orchimaru and hugged him

"I knew you will never betray me...Tou-san" Anko cried while hugging him

Orchimaru was happy he got his daughter back

"Of course I never intended to betray you my musume" Orchimaru told Anko

"Finally I control all the elements that is possible"

"Kakashi I thought you better than this I can no longer call you my student"

Said person hung his head in shame

"One more Danzo-jiji are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come and give us a hug" Naruto asked Danzo

Danzo was standing crying his son had a son he can call grandson and have a great granddaughter too. Danzo came out and ran to met his family

"Is it really you son?" Danzo asked Minato

"Yes Tou-San Naruto-kun here tricked the Shinigam to spit me back out" Minato told his father

Danzo look at Naruto in shock while he was performing hand seals

"This might hurt jiji FORBIDDEN ART-TRANSFER OF BLOOD" and plugged his hand to his stomach

Danzo can feel his youth is coming back anf a new found power was found

"Naruto-Kun what did you do to me?"Danzo asked Naruto

"I tooked away the ten eyes you have in your arm and gave you the eternal mangekyou sharingan, wood release and restored your youth back until you were 25. That what I did to Naruko here to give here the sharingan and rinnigan also turing her to a family member" Naruto casually told his jiji

Everyone was shocked new jutsu that was un-made was made by the demon

Anko Stepped up and said "Since everyone is shocked right might as well say something" she turns to Naruto and kisses him "I kinda fell in love with you after the second exam"

"Good I don't need to hold back now" Naruto said and he kiss Anko back and trailed his kiss to her neck and bit down on to it. Fire surround Anko and there was her with nine purple fox tails with red tips same with her fox ears. She was also turn back to the same age as Naruto

"YOU HAVE FINALLY MARKED YOU FIRST MATE" the boss dragon, phoenix, white tiger, black turtle, demon, angel, fox, serpent, toads, slugs, snake, falcon, shark, dogs, rhino, monkey, wolf boss was there

"Naruto what is Manda and all the boss of the other contract here and seven of them are legends" Anko asked Naruto

"Cause' these are my summoning contract boss" Naruto told Anko

Anko was shocked and tingled all over think that her mate could be hiding more power from her

"Anko as my mate you have to privilege to sign the contract I have signed without taking a test because one I mate you I believe in you therefore my summon will believe in you too. Also our group each signed on of the contracts I have Kisame sharks Itachi falcon Orchimaru snakes Tobi foxes Pein and Konan Dragon and Phoenix Madara wolf and rhino Deirade demon Sasori monkey Kuzuzu serpents Hidan demon and angel my dad foxes wolf and white tiger our little daughter has signed all the contract and passed. That reminds me Naruko-Chan say hello to your new mommy" said Naruto

"Hello Kaa-Chan what's for dinner?" asked Naruko with a cute face

Anko was happy one she got her father back two she got the attention she wanted three she has a husband four she was 19 again and five she has a daughter

"Anything you want tonight I'll try to make it ok. But what do you want" asked Anko

"DANGO CREPE" yelled out Naruko

Anko look at Naruko then Naruto and asked

"You got her addicting to dango and crepe but why I thought you liked ramen" Anko asked Naruto

Naruto said "I placed a genjutsu over the ramen shop which was really a dango shop only me, Teuchi, Naruko and Ayame knows. Where else would I get her addicted to dango?"

Anko ran up to Naruto and asked "If we have our honeymoon who u order all the dango I want as a gift"

This caused the Naruto's group to sweatdrop.

"Umm...sure why not" said Naruto

Anko jumped up and down saying "Dango in my tummy dangodangodango"

"Everyone grab on to me will get there using hiraishin no jutsu" said Naruto

"Wait Naruto I change my mind I un-banish you. Also you have to join the CRA" said Tsunade

"Fuck no are retarded with my summon, elemental control and bloodline you just want the village to be stronger" said Naruto

"Is there a reason I don't want the village to get stronger we are number one and bloodline village. We can get stronger with you" Tsunade told him

"Still no Naruko misses Onoki-jiji, Onoki-jiji also knows when I mated someone he is the first person to see her. Also you can't put use in the bingo book you banished us remember also and political marriage I will decline and sent back with a big NO" Naruto told Tsunade

"With that said toddles" Naruto waved good=bye

The group members latched on the Naruto and they disappear in a yellow flash

"WE ARE FUCK IF WE EVER FACE THEM IN A WAR" they all thought

While a certain banshee and a pig where thinking "NARUTO IS THE YONDAIME SON MUST HAVE HIM GET RICH AND FAMOUS"

Iwa

"Naruto should be here now" though Onoki

Just when he was thinking about Naruto a yellow flash appeared

"Hello Onoki-jiji did ya miss me?" said Naruto

Naruko first move was running up to her jiji and hugging him

"Jiji jiji jiji jiji" said Naruko

"Hello there Naru-chan" said her jiji

Onoki looked and saw a bunch of people

"Let me introduce the group called the akatsuki at you service" Naruto and the group then bow downed to him

To Be Continued


End file.
